


Pointless

by CloudKitsune



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Digimon Card Game mentioned, Fluff and Crack, Hirokazu is stupid, Includes Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relaionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirokazu is on another pointless rant, that leads to a hinting of a relationship between himself and Takato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless

**Pointless**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Hirokazu x Takato

Summary: Hirokazu is on another pointless rant, that leads to a hinting of a relationship between himself and Takato. Hirokato  
\-----

"Oi, oi. Have you guys noticed Takato's name is close to my mother's?"

Two pairs of eyes, one sea green and the other cherry red, turned away from their card game to give their friend an "are you stupid?" stare. It was only as neither boy backed down did Kitagawa Kenta speak up.

"What's your point, 'Kazu?"

Shiota Hirokazu rolled his eyes, waving his arms in an excitedly exasperated way as he explained, "Isn't it weird? What if Takato's name was Takako instead?"

Kenta began to laugh at this, while Matsuda Takato winced at the image. Shaking his fluffy brown head, the cherry eyed boy spoke, "Then I would be a _girl_ , Hirokazu."

"Eh?" the rusty brunette blinked, thought process crashing behind blue eyes as he blankly stared at Takato, completely ignoring Kenta as he continued to laugh at Hirokazu's stupidity.

"Takako is a _girl's_ name," Takato explained in a slowish way, as if talking to a stupid child, "If I were called that, then I'd be a girl, too. But I'm a _boy_ , so I'm _Taka **to**_."

Hirokazu tilted his head to the side much like a dog trying to understand human tongue, scratching the back of his head much like the monkeys in the zoo. The sight made Takato sigh in exasperation and Kenta to laugh even harder. Luckily, after only a few minutes of silence inside the kiddie hut they usually played the Digimon card game, Kenta calmed down and Hirokazu's brain finally grasped around some train of thought enough to speak.

"Still... My dad is Hirofumi, and I'm Hirokazu. And my mom is Takako, and you're Takato. Doesn't that sorta suggest something to you?"

"Ya, that you notice the most pointless of things," Kenta huffed with a roll of his eyes, humor gone to be replaced with annoyance at his friend's stupidity. Turning back to their game, the greenish haired brunette studied his hand, plotting his next move, completely ignoring the others.

"I'm serious!" Hirokazu snapped, pouting _manly_ at his glasses-wearing-friend before turning back to the red cherry eyed one, " _Think_ about it, Takato! It's almost like the destiny of names are trying to set us up! Don'tcha think so, too?"

Takato gaped at the rusty brunette, face heating in a bright blush as he finally understood what his older friend was hinting at. _Really_ , was Hirokazu _that_ simple-minded? And _what_ 'destiny of names?!' Was he _serious!?_

"'Kazu, be quiet," Kenta ordered as he finally placed a card down, evolving his rookie digimon into its champion form instantly, "I want Takato to _pay attention_ to me winning for once!"

"Wait, what?" Takato yelped as his attention was stolen from Hirokazu to the game before him, eyes wide as he quickly took in what happened last time he checked. Seeing that what Kenta said was true, the fluffy haired brunette cried out in defeat, "Noooo...!"

\-----

  
**owari**


End file.
